


Hanami.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"¿Te acuerdas? Comenzó bajo un árbol de cerezos... ".</cite> Y Haruka arrugará el entrecejo, porque no. Su vida juntos pudo haber comenzado muchísimo antes..., quizá nunca fueron conscientes de eso hasta el día de hoy. Aquél donde Haruka le pide un hijo a sabiendas que Rin es varón. /HaruRin. No es M-preg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanami.

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia:** Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; es propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.
> 
>  **Personajes:** Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Posible OCC.

**Capítulo único.**

«¿Te acuerdas? Comenzó bajo un árbol de cerezos...»  
—En abril.

...

Esperó abril, no con ansias; al menos no demasiadas.

Estando en su casa, el frío colándose por el espacio entre las puertas corredizas, llegaba a recordar aquellos días de invierno, la bufanda que se veía obligado a llevar y la petición insistente de Rin para que nadase en su relevo. Se acuerda de las constantes negativas al que lo sometía y la insana terquedad del pelirrojo a quien, en ese entonces, no comprendía en lo absoluto. Y, para su decepción, sigue sin hacerlo.

—Mi nombre es Matsuoka Rin. Vengo de la Escuela Primaria Sano. ¡Tengo nombre de chica, pero soy definitivamente un chico! Espero que todos nos llevemos bien.

En aquél tiempo no comprendía la necesidad de aclarar su nombre y su género al presentarse. A Haruka le bastaba con sólo mencionar su apellido y ya. En aquellos días sólo Makoto se aprovechaba de la familiaridad que tenían y le sacaba de quicio con un Haru-chan, pero sólo él. Hasta que apareció Rin.

No es que con la llegada del pelirrojo todos empezaran a llamarlo por su nombre —que en parte fue así—, pero ese Nanase-kun llegó a odiarlo. Un Nanase-kun de los labios de Rin significaba un: "¡Haz un relevo conmigo!" que en aquél tiempo Haruka no supo valorar.

En estos días, son contadas las veces en que puede nadar junto al pelirrojo.

—¡Haru, por aquí!

Entonces escucha su voz. El aeropuerto está atestado de gente y apenas logra distinguir unos mechones rojos parcialmente cubiertos por una gorra de lana entre tantas cabezas apresuradas. Es más alto, más jovial, más Rin.

—Rin.

Quizá fue el frío. Porque si, sabe que sonó muy cortante, poco expresivo, pero al pelirrojo no pareció importarle porque se apresura con una enorme sonrisa al encuentro, uno en donde no duda en envolver al azabache en un abrazo caluroso y lleno de emoción que casi y tira a Haruka al suelo. Un abrazo que si es correspondido porque Haru le ha extrañado.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha ido bien? Ah, Makoto me ha llamado, ya están ahí. Será mejor apresurarnos.

Por todo el recorrido es el pelirrojo quien más habla, Haruka no se siente ofuscado, tampoco incomodado. Encuentra agradable el momento porque ha extrañado la voz de Rin, su entusiasmo y la forma con que ve el mundo. Tal vez sea la emoción del momento, pero ve al pelirrojo más radiante de lo que recuerda.

Cada vez ilumina más.

Entonces recuerda lo que ha hecho penar al pelirrojo, aquél que no menciona en lo absoluto por chat o las vídeo-llamadas; aquél que Haruka no ha dejado pasar.

Fue en febrero y en Australia cayó en pleno inicio de gestión.

Obviamente Rin no iba a venir a Japón para celebrarlo. No porque no quería, mas bien, porque no podía. La iba a pasar allá, con su familia Australiana.

Entonces, en un estado de aparente desinterés el azabache ha cortado el ambiente y ha dicho lo que quiso decir en persona, pero que no pudo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Rin.

Es divertido, no se lo esperaba, pero es un gesto de lo más bochornoso que Haru ha visto en el rostro del contrario. No es que no esté acostumbrado a los sonrojos del más alto —por dos centímetros—, pero observarle así es un deleite muy secreto.

—¿Y-y el abrazo?

—No.

Y, aunque se apresura a avanzar muy, muy rápido, es sabido que las zancadas de Rin son más veloces y más largas, por lo que le alcanza en cuestión de segundos. Le reclama y le dice que un Feliz cumpleaños no es un Feliz cumpleaños si no hay abrazos de por medio. ¿Y el regalo, Haru? ¿Dónde está el regalo? Lo escucha exigir a su lado, siguiéndolo como un acosador.

En momentos así es feliz.

Porque no es como si no tuviera un regalo. No. Si él mismo, por quién sabe qué motivación, lo ha estado preparando desde hace ya unos meses, desde la festividad de Rin. Porque el regalo se lo quería entregar hoy, el día en que las flores de cerezo se van a abrir. Allí, junto a sus amigos, en ese pequeño espacio junto al templo que tanto les ha costado conseguir.

«¿Te acuerdas, Rin?», y lo que tanto ansía ve que no le cuesta tanto como lo había imaginado frente a ollas y caballas mil que pasaron por su estómago «Comenzó bajo un árbol de cerezos... »

Porque no hay declaración más cursi que no comience así, piensa Haruka a último momento, pero a Rin le ha encantado y con ello es más que suficiente.

—Creo que estamos destinados —corresponderá Rin lleno de emoción—, después de todo. Es el viejo árbol de cerezos el que nos cuidará.

Y puede sorprender a muchos que la declaración de amor cursi, sacada de novelas y mangas rosas, no se haya dado en una piscina enorme llena de pétalos rosados. También, que Rin no ande distorsionando historias y leyendas para hacer calzar todo en lo romántico.

Pero Haruka está satisfecho. Si se diera, en el agua ocurriría algo más grande. Por ejemplo: un primer hijo.

—Puedo llamarme Rin, pero NO soy mujer, Haru.

De todas formas, Rin enojado tampoco es algo molesto. Al menos, ya no más. Prometió pasar su vida a su lado, es lo que verdaderamente importa. Porque esta que se viene es una nueva etapa y que está dispuesto a compartirla con Rin.

—¿Eres feliz, Rin?

Y, en un futuro, está seguro que la respuesta no va a variar.

—Si.

**Author's Note:**

> **Nota:** La corta vida de la flor de cerezo representa la brevedad de la existencia y el pasar incesante del tiempo. También, que florezca al inicio de la primavera y al término de la temporada de invierno significa el comienzo de una nueva etapa.
> 
> Me pareció acertado una declaración de amor por parte de Haruka hacia Rin, porque ésta significaría tantas cosas. Jojo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
